


"That's a favorite of mine."

by Tidna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shance Cafe Valentine's Exchange, Shance Valentine's Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidna/pseuds/Tidna
Summary: My piece for the Shance fave valentines exchange.Made for @mmocha on ao3 or prxncebxywxnder on tumblrLance wants his soulmate, but still hasn't found them yet.





	"That's a favorite of mine."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MMocha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMocha/gifts).



So, okay…. Lance understands that everyone has a soulmate, and that the first sentence of whatever the other says is written on your left wrist by the age of 6. But, his was just too common, like come on, “That’s a favorite of mine.” Everyone says that, or at least a version of that, all the time! It’s like trying to find to find a needle in the proverbial haystack. To get excited, only to be let down over and over and over, was not the kind of confidence hit he needed.

Lance had always wondered what his soulmate would be like, kind? Strong? Cruel? Demanding? A jerk, like a certain mullet head in his shared bio-chem class? What about what they looked like, short hair? Long? Healthy? Petite? Male? Female? You literally never knew until you met them. That was so damn frustrating!

Of course, Lance had tried looking where ever he went to find them. His family vacations had become a manic treasure hunt of ‘the search of the undiscovered soulmate staring Lance McClain!’ By the end of high school, he had stopped trying so hard. He wasn’t giving up but learned that they will meet when they are supposed to. In the meantime, he was going to enjoy flirting, kissing and being with other people. Figuring out who he was and being comfortable with the fact that he liked everyone and found that they were all attractive in their own way. But there was always that nagging feeling that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t be good enough. Should he have more muscle? He wasn’t as lanky as he used to be, he had filled out more since his awkward high school days. He just wanted to be perfect for them.

Being two years into his college degree means that he’s been experiencing the whole lifestyle, including having a favorite on campus café. That became the staple of all his experiences, the hangover recovery, late night studying, early morning cram sessions, awkward first dates that never became anything more, and the ever important, relaxing place away from roommates.

So, of course he would notice when someone new starts working at the counter, especially Mr. Big, buffy and striking with a scar across the bridge of his nose and the white tuff of hair that falls perfectly on his head. You could bounce a quarter off the fabric stretched across that chest, paired with a cardigan, please just stop. Someone can only stand so much to be in the presents off such perfection for so long. Lance watched time after time as people were turned down with a soft smile and kind words, that still didn’t stop them. The only people that managed to hold longer conversations with him were resident super nerds, The Holts, and McMullet! How did that even happen?! But the sounds of laughter that erupted from him at whatever Keith was says, made it worth dealing with seeing him outside of class.

It’s been two weeks since Mr. Greek god had started working and Lance had yet to have even one conversation with him. How was that fair? Who did he have to kill just to get in one word with that guy? Even if he was just going to be turned down like everyone else, it would be so worth it to see everything up close and personal. Like if he blushed, would the scar blend in, or stand out even more in contrast? Does he have dimples? Freckles or an obscure birthmark? Is that white tuft dyed that way or natural? Bet his hands were bigger than his own… So, he admits to having a lot of time to daydream about him. With how much time he spends there, he has a lot of time to stare and imagine.

The day that it finally happens is when Lance is running in to grab a drink to get him through his early morning class, books nearly falling from his hands, beanie skewed, jacket not even zipper up for the pre-winter weather and not even looking at who’s taking his order.

“Can I get and extremely chocolately mocha with whip, chocolate sprinkles and 3 shots of expresso?” He says, while digging around for his wallet, that he prayed was in fact in his jacket and not on the counter back at home, not noticing the slight pause in breath and shiver before his order was punched in.

“That’s a favorite of mine. I should know, with how many times I practiced making it.” Came the deep baritone that Lance sometimes hears drift through that café during slow times.

“That’s great and all, but I-“ Lance began saying before the words settled in, causing him to drop everything and jolt his eyes up, meeting steel grey and flushing bright red.

“Oh fuck!” Lance exclaimed before ducking down, trying to hide behind the counter. Glancing over when black converse came into view, following them up to Mr. drop dead gorgeous himself, who kneeled to help pick up all of Lance’s things.

When they finished and stood in front of each over, Lance thrust his hand out quickly, “Thanks… I’m Lance. Lance McClain. Sorry about that, I just… never….”

“Takashi Shirogane, but Shiro for short. Never thought that it would happen at a time like this?”

“You could say that.” He said, scratching the back of his head.

“Well, I’ll get your drink ready. We’ll have more time to get to know each other, when you’re not in a rush. I’m looking forward to it.” Shiro stated as he went through the motions of making the drink.

“YES! I mean, yeah man. I’d love that,” Lance replied, taking the drink and his books, “How much?”

“A coffee date tomorrow night at 6 pm?”

“Okay, yeah! Yeah.. I gotta…” he nodded to the door.

“Go on, I’ll see you later Lance. Go, be great.”

“Thanks, Shiro.” He said, ducking out, still flushed. If his foot was bouncing all lecture, then he would just blame it on the coffee.

Fin.


End file.
